Episode 141
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 142|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:57:28 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Will Brierly Soda Drinker Pro Intro: Mitch on Destiny review being a shitty Borderlands. ---- Content Covered *Deathwishes and wishes of deaths *Horrible Sonic and Genesis emulator *Shaq Sodas suck *Alex beheaded cat by car *Wants RA skyscraper level in Soda Drinker Pro Notable Facts * The life of Will * Holiday Road gets a play Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *141. **Matt - This is awful, how did we make it this far? Why would we do it? *The bottles are shaped a lot like women and kinda of setting a standard. **Matt - When you unscrew the top, it's decapitation. It's misogeny. *You make a game about soda. Funerals exploit the weak. *Put my body is a ball of clay and roll me into the ocean. *I'm going to guck to this one. *A sequel to soda? **Mitch - That happened with Pitch Black II. *You have to play Soda Drinker Pro to play Vivian Clark? **Will - Yes Matt *My dream is to get a letter in the newspaper of how horrible I am. *Fake my death and send you on a journey. **Will - The will at Chuck E Cheese. I'm not giving you anything, cause I gave you everything. You just ate me, I was in the pizza. **Alex - I thought your corpse would be in one of the suits. **Matt - I wanted to be cremated and ashes be on sand castle paper weight, but dolphin crystals sound better. **Mitch - Jack off crystals. *You turn them into soda. **Alex - Will when you die can we carbonate you and drink you like soda? *Kill 371 more people to make a sword! (using the iron from humans) **Will - WHOA! A blood sword sounds castlevania. *I turn my rage into sadness. *What do I do with my ashes? **Alex - Cheapest ashes to diamond $3500. **Matt - Not bad. **Alex- Most expensive $20000 **Matt - Then turn me into a car. **Will - Petrified Wood, why not a petrified person? *OctoDead. *Idea of Banana Hammock Panic fighting game. *TURbo important? *RA 128 you wanted to find a girl that would eat your ass. **Mitch - No it was a joke. **Matt - Too late, it's confirmed Kori eats ass. **Matt and Alex - YAY! **Alex - We made it guys! That's a successful segment. Before we die **Matt - We should have stopped a long time ago. *I used to get stoned and play Resident Evil 4. **Mitch - You loser. *Two things. 1 Fuck deer.... (trails off, forgot due to pea sized brain) Mitch *Finally a community feminists can complain about. *A taxidermy of me chopping Markiplier's head off with a chainsaw at the Smithsonian. *I drank to much bleach to remember. **Matt - To clean your mind? **Mitch - No, to die. *Oh man when we fucked to Mr. Balls. *I live in a watch. Watchfart. *I can't wait until we get famous and get Burger King toys. **Matt - I thought we die and Burger King toys get thrown in our casket. **Alex - I thought we get made into Burger King toys. **Matt - I hope when I get killed it's not open. **Alex - My mom said I want to die gigantic and hideous so people go and it looks she had fun. **Matt - Used to say? **Alex - Before she died fat and hideous. **Mitch - I'm going to have a horrible open casket funeral anyway. *Drinking a soda at your own funeral. **Matt - Now you're talking. I imagine drinking in a casket and going nowhere. Will Brierly *Old nude men in beach volleyball. *I hit a deer and it exploded. **Alex - Wait you were in a rockband that had swords in a 22 foot limo and hit a deer that exploded and now making games about soda? You're the coolest guy we ever met. *We would sleep with the swords just in case. *My friend forged me a sword. *Acoustic guitarist and songwriter. **Alex - We'll force you to drink catpiss. *I was also a magician. **Alex - What the fuck? You're the Jesus of all trades. *I would make a food disappear to make a kid freakout but they don't know I'm doing magic, **Mitch - This paragon of manhood who's done everything in the world. **Alex - He's also done marriage. He also had the sex **Matt - We don't know that. He was married he never said sex. Will never got around it because he was too busy doing magic. *Limo Racing league. *I bought $30 PC off of Craiglist because I thought it was funny. *End of the day I turned into a soda. **Mitch - You got diabetes. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 142|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest